


Rough Day (Markiplier x Reader)

by Selphie142



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Love, Other, Relationship(s), Romance, boyfriend - Freeform, boyfriend/boyfriend - Freeform, boyfriend/girlfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selphie142/pseuds/Selphie142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After you have a rough day Mark tries to make you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day (Markiplier x Reader)

It just wasn't your day.

Everything seemed to be against you right from the word go. First you had slept through your morning alarm, meaning you were subsequently late for work. Then you dropped your lunch, a customer shouted abuse at you, you cut your finger open on a cardboard box and now, back home, you'd dropped your favourite mug on the floor. It was all just too much.

Staring down at the shattered pieces of ceramic on the kitchen floor, you felt tears burning your eyes, threatening to fall. Your bottom lip quivered.

"Hey," a smooth baritone voice said, "I heard a smash. Everything okay?"

You looked up from your broken mug to see your boyfriend, Mark, stood in the doorway of the kitchen. You took in a shaky breath, still trying to refrain from crying. Mark's brow furrowed into concern. That look was just too much for you, and you promptly burst into tears. They flowed quickly down your cheeks.

"Oh, honey!"

He made his way to you in two long strides and he took your hand to help you step away from the mug. He was careful not to stand on the shattered shards of your poor mug. He was barefooted, as usual, and he didn't want to cut his feet. You, however, weren't so lucky.

You felt a piece lodge itself into the sole of your own bare foot. You cried out causing Mark to pull you close to him, holding you tightly against his chest and he rubbed your back. It was only for a few moments but it helped a little bit. When he pulled away you could see you had wet his shirt. Feeling guilty, you burst into a fresh round of tears.

"Sorry," you said, quietly.

Mark, confused, glanced down quickly and saw the wet patch on his shirt. He shrugged. You felt your head being lifted and you and Mark made eye contact. Mark gave you a warm smile.

"It's okay. There's no harm done. Let's get your foot looked at, yeah?"

You nodded.

Mark helped you hop towards the opposite counter and up onto it. After a quick look he pulled the piece from your foot quickly. You gasped softly before biting your bottom lip. There was still some lingering pain.

"There," Mark said, standing up. He gave you a peck on the forehead, "All better."

You chewed your bottom lip and nodded slightly. Mark moved up to the edge of the countertop in between your dangling legs. He put his arms around you, and held you close. Clutching the back of his shirt, you sobbed softly into his shoulder. You felt his hand make smooth movements up and down your back helping you calm down. After a few minutes your breathing evened out and you were left taking short gasps as your body tried to take in oxygen.

Mark pulled back from the embrace. He gave you a warm smile as he cupped your face with both hands. His thumbs gently, but firmly, wiped the unshed tears from your eyes before gently rubbing your cheeks. Then he gave you a small kiss on your lips.

"How about watching some TV while I clean up this mess? And then I'll just finish off my video and I'll come join you." he said softly, and full of love.

"Okay," you replied, just as softly.

He helped you down from the counter which you appreciated as you could really only use one foot at the moment. Once in the living room and settled on the couch he tucked a blanket around you. You really didn't need it. In fact you were feeling pretty warm as it is, but you appreciated the affection behind it. With a quick kiss to the top of your head, Mark left you to clear up the broken remains of your mug.

After 10 minutes or so you heard Mark calling and beckoning you to him. He sounded distant so you figured he must be further into the apartment. You followed his voice and ended up climbing the spiral staircase, and towards the bathroom. What you saw made your heart melt.

The bathtub was filled with hot, bubbly water, there were flickering candles on most of the flat surfaces and you could smell the sweet aroma of your favourite bubble-bath. Mark was stood in the middle of the room, wearing a big, warm, loving smile. He made his way towards you.

"I thought you might like to relax with a hot bath. So, you relax. Take all the time you need, sweetie. I'll go cook some dinner. "

This brought a smile to your face, "Thanks, Mark."

He simply replied to you with a kiss to the top of your head, and then he left you to bathe, closing the door behind him.

You did exactly what Mark had said; you relaxed. There had been the initial burn in the cut on your foot, and on your finger, but once the pain had dispersed you relaxed into the warmth of the water. You didn't even bother to wash your hair. You really didn't need to, and you didn't really want to either. You laid there, inhaling the sweet-smelling hot air and enjoying the low-light ambiance the candles were creating. You weren't sure how long you were in the bath, but once the water started cooling you thought it was a good idea to get out. Wrapped in your towel you made your way to the bedroom and changed into some of your own pyjama pants and one of Mark's "Markiplier" t-shirts. It was then that you smelt something wonderful drifting upstairs.

Making your way downstairs you found Mark making himself comfortable on the couch, flicking through channels on Netflix.

"Hey," you said, getting his attention.

He turned around to face you, "Hey, Beautiful. Dinner's ready."

You sat next to him on the couch and he handed you one of the plates that was on the coffee table before he took the other for himself. You looked at the contents of the plate. He'd made your favourite. God, you loved this man. You leant into him and proceeded to give him a kiss on the stubble on the underside of his jaw. He made a face which made you giggle. Giving a big smile he threw his free arm around you, and pulled you close for a few moments. You decided between you on a movie to watch and you both enjoyed it in relative silence while you ate.

As the credits rolled you nuzzled your face into Mark's side and gave a little moan of sadness. You knew that you'd have to move soon, and you didn't want to. You were very comfy in his embrace. He rubbed his jaw against your hair and mumbled, "Sorry, honey. I know you don't wanna move, but it's not gonna be a good idea to sleep on the couch. I'm sure we'll be more comfortable snuggling in bed."

You gave a small hum of acknowledgement, and reluctantly moved away from him and off the couch. Mark stood and took your hand in his, and led you up the stairs and into the bedroom. You settled yourself under the covers of the bed and watched Mark change out of his shirt and pants and into his "Markiplier" pyjama pants. He decided against wearing a shirt to bed, which you weren't complaining of. He just about to make his way to joining you in bed when you spoke up.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you read me a story?"

He smiled, "Sure. What story would you like to hear?"

"How about this one?" you asked, holding a book out towards him.

"Okay."

Mark made himself comfortable under the covers and you both laid cuddled against each other. He had one arm around you, but holding the book with both hands. You had settled your head against his chest.

"Once upon a time..." he began.

You sighed softly, feeling completely relaxed. Perhaps today wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
